


More Beautiful Than You Know

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And wants him to know how beautiful he is, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Matt just really loves Keith okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Keith doesn't realize why people stare. Matt does.





	More Beautiful Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> For Keith Birthday Week, Day 2

Keith wasn’t… he wasn’t self-conscious about his scars, really. (At least not the physical ones.) But sometimes they did bother him, especially at times like now, when he had thoughtlessly pulled off his shirt after training and bared his scared torso to a bunch of cadets and officers that would probably prefer not to see them. And Keith knew that some of them were ugly; the one that bit into his side and had come from some sort of blade that flayed his skin as much as cut it was especially unpleasant to look at, even now. (Gaining said scar had been an even less fun experience than it looked.)

He was still debating whether or not it would be too telling (and too awkward) to just put his shirt back on when Matt approached him. 

“Hey,” he said, and Keith recognized and was comforted by the expression on Matt’s face; pure appreciation, as Matt stared not at his scars but ran his eyes over the rest of his flesh, making it clear he liked what he saw, “You know that’s not really fair to the rest of us, to put us through that sort of distraction. Someone’s going to get hurt because they can’t stop staring.”

Keith frowned self-consciously, clutching the shirt in his hand even tighter, “I know my scars are ugly, but I didn’t know they would be **that** distracting. Sorry.”

Matt let out a disbelieving puff of air, before reaching out to grasp Keith’s sides and draw him closer. Keith nearly jumped at the feel of Matt’s hands on his bare skin, soft and gentle but also calloused and firm. He blushed even as he swayed closer to Matt. This thing between he and the other man was still new, but it made Keith feel happier than he had in a long time. He really hoped that it lasted. Maybe, even, for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, babe, that’s definitely not what I was talking about. At all. Trust me, they’re not paying much attention to your scars, and those that are are probably doing it because they find them hot as fuck. You’re distracting because you’re beautiful, and everyone in this room knows it.”

Keith opened his mouth in shock, and then to disagree, but shut it after he had glanced the room. The ones that had been close enough to overhear Matt were now pointedly looking away, focusing single mindedly on their training once more, faces oddly red. But some of the ones that weren’t close enough to hear were still either staring or taking glances of him, and now that Matt had pointed it out, Keith could see the blatant (and sexual) interest in their gazes.

“Oh.” Keith said lamely, embarrassment warming his cheeks once more. Now he _really_ wanted to put on his shirt. He wasn’t really experienced in people wanting him, at least not people other than his boyfriend. No one had wanted him until Matt- that he knew of, at least (the looks some of the BOM and their allies used to send him were now causing him to wonder). He didn’t know how to react to it. 

He turned back to Matt hopelessly, to find him smiling at him fondly and a bit possessively. “Damn, I really did luck out in getting the cutest boyfriend in the world before anyone else could. You’re so adorable, babe.”

“And apparently have more options than I thought,” Keith returned, deadpan, at his boyfriends teasing, “Maybe I should reconsider my dating choices.”

Matt abruptly yanked Keith closer, clutching him tight to his chest. “Nope. I got you first and now you’re mine. Practically a universal law. In fact, I’ll make it official now: It’ll be called Matt’s Law, and the first rule will be that all Keith’s belong to Matt’s. Especially Keith’s with gorgeous eyes and smokin’ hot bods.”

Keith rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in playful exasperation at that, but still stayed pressed against Matt’s chest for a moment, enjoying the warmth and (probably surprising to anyone else. Matt tended to come off as someone far less strong than he actually was) strength pressed against him, before rolling his eyes and eventually pushing himself away from his boyfriend’s clutches. Matt was ridiculous, but… he never failed to make Keith feel better. “Yeah, well, this Keith is going to go take a shower. You want to defend your claim, you do it yourself.”

Keith paused before he was too far away, an uncharacteristic shot of confidence making him glance back over his shoulder.

“Unless you’d like to spend your time joining me, instead.” He felt embarrassed as soon as he said it, but he forced back his uncertainties and kept his eyes steady on Matt’s, regardless. 

Matt, himself, stared at him with cartoonishly large eyes for a moment, before breathing a soft “Hell, yes.” and practically teleporting himself to Keith’s side, wrapping an arm around him and herding him toward the door, and, presumably, the nearest shower. 

Keith guessed that was going to have to be proof enough.


End file.
